


One Hundred Sleepless Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pierce The Veil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Pierce The Veil's song One Hundred Sleepless Nights





	

Steve couldn't sleep, and neither could Bucky. Steve could hear him; his quiet cries, which weren't really that quiet; his shaking, his trembles rocking his bed loud enough for Steve to hear. He couldb't take it anymore.  


Throwing on a spare T-shirt that was laying around his unusually messy room  _(I haven’t had much time to clean it, okay? I have a tight schedule)_ , saving himself some decency if Tony or Clint happened to be walking around, Steve slipped out of his room.

He knocked on Bucky’s wooden door. The sound barely echoed the empty halls. This was one of the only corridors that Tony hadn’t filled with rich and unneeded rubbish which was thanks to Steve and Bucky begging him to leave it alone.

Though the knock was practically silent, the faint noises from Bucky’s room stopped. Steve shifted slightly. Was Bucky okay? Should he knock louder? What if Bucky wants to be left alone? 

_Oh, God, I really did not think about this. If I run away quickly, he’ll assume it was nothing. No, he wouldn’t, he’s_ Bucky _. He would obviously investigate. What if I scared him by running away. Oh, God, what should I do?_

Steve jumped when the bedroom door opened.

“What do you want, Stevie?” Bucky asked, almost harshly. His eyes were puffy and tear trails still stained his face, but he made no attempt to hide them. His hair, tangled and greasy, scrapped his shoulders; he definitely needed a shower. A lilac shirt covered with small stains and wrinkles hung down to his hips, hiding the scars Steve knew were underneath. His legs were bare, though, and covered goose bumps. He shivered, clearly not enjoying the cold.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked. Damn, he used the voice. The _voice_. The one filled with comfort and caring, but also worry and helplessness. Bucky hates it but loves it at the same time. 

“’Was only a bad dream...” He mumbled, shaking his head. “It’s nothing.”

“No, Bucky, you listen to me. If you're struggling I need to know. I want to help you. Let me. Please.”

_Nightmares no longer wait for sleep._

“I see them in everyday objects, Stevie. I see the colour red and I feel like I’m covered in blood. I hear someone yell or scream and I flashback to when Hydra t-tortured me.” He voiced cracked when he spoke and Steve, sitting down next to him, started to gently rub circles into his shoulders.

_Crawl on the ground on both your hands and knees._

“I tried.” He started, tears starting to form. “I tried so hard to forget about it but I can’t. It haunts me and won’t leave me alone. I’m broken. You don’t need me. You would function better without me.”

_Just like a lion and they’re the king of the pride._

“We are not machines, Buck. I don’t want to function _without_ you.”

_We will feast together till the bones. Are. **Dry**._

_  
_

* * *

 

Rolling over, trying to cling onto a few extra minutes of sleep, Bucky turned and suddenly jumped back realising Steve was also in his bed. His eyes widened. Had he really let Steve in? Oh, God, he remembered it all. He was an embarrassment. He should run and hide somewhere, this time where Steve wouldn't find him. If he just--

"Mornin’," Steve mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Bucky froze. Steve noticed.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting up.

"'M fine," Bucky whispered, his voice hoarse. "Just to back to sleep."

"I'm awake now; I wouldn't be able to. Talk to me, Buck." 

He paused for a few seconds, thinking. "I-I just get in the way. I remember what you said yesterday but..." He took a deep breath. "I'm worthless and I hurt the people around me."

"Is that why you don't open up to anyone? You think they're gonna leave you?" Steve smiled, slightly. It was warm and comforting. "We're never gonna leave you. Not me, not Wanda, not Nat. Even Clint would have your back."

Bucky turned towards Steve, his eyes widening again. "Really?"

"Really."

Then they kissed. Bucky shot forward and connected his lips to Steve's before he could even say anything. The response was almost immediate. Bucky's metal hand pressed against the back of Steve's head, pulling his as close as possible. His legs wrapped around Steve's waist, straddling him, and Steve's hands darted around his hips.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Steve smiled, pulling away, grinning. 

“You have now.” Bucky smiled back, then continued to reconnect their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Check out my main blog: @metaphorically-imawhore


End file.
